


Here For You, My Alpha

by Tatsuha21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Claws, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Verse, Phone Sex, Shiro doesn't have a dynamic, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuha21/pseuds/Tatsuha21
Summary: Keith goes into his rut early and is desperate to get home to Shiro and get some much needed relief. A surprise awaits him.





	Here For You, My Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Anonusr for the Shiro Loves Men Discord's White Day Exchange.

Keith squirmed in his seat, gripping the controls not just a little harder than necessary. He was thankful this month’s rut hadn’t hit him until he’d left the Blade headquarters, but he couldn’t help cursing it too for not waiting until he’d returned to the Castle of Lions and to the one person who could help him get some relief.

The tight fabric that covered his crotch felt even tighter at the thought of Shiro and how good he looked folded in half; knees pinned against his chest and parted lips just barely able to form his lover’s name between pleasured whimpers.

Keith tried to push those thoughts from his mind – he was already so painfully hard and thinking about his boyfriend was only exacerbating the problem.

He willed himself to focus on the journey and stay on course, but he was struggling. Out in the middle of open space like this, there were no enemy ships to avoid and no nearby stars or blackholes whose gravitational fields he’d need to navigate.

Without any of the usual distractions, the flight was just too simple and provided his mind no diversion from the growing problem between his clenched thighs. He squirmed again, starting to feel as agitated as he was desperate.

His resolve didn’t last for long. Somewhere along the way, his mind had drifted back to the hopefully-soon-to-be-realised fantasy of Shiro beneath him, and one hand had drifted to his crotch where he was now palming himself through his suit.

He sighed a little in relief at the much-needed touch, but it was only fleeting. His heightened libido could only truly be sated by his mate – by feeling that tight ring of muscle clench around his swollen knot.

His dick twitched noticeably against his palm as more blood rushed south; and he gave in to his body’s wishes, slipping a hand beneath the spandex-like material and pulling it out.

He knew he shouldn’t do this. He shouldn’t feed into the burning lust when he still had a considerable distance to go, but desperation had shoved all common sense out the window. His mind and body were caving to his base desires – chasing after a more immediate but inferior form of gratification.

Keith stroked the underside of his cock, biting his lip to hold back the whimper that threatened to escape. He curled his fingers round it, feeling it throb against his palm.

He tightened his grip a little, letting his eyes slip shut and imagining Shiro straddling him and sinking down onto his cock.

_“Keith~”_

He moaned at the sound of his name on his lover’s lips and bucked his hips upwards, meeting Shiro’s imaginary thrusts.

_“Keith~”_

Keith quickened his pace, feeling the heat pool in his belly and his knot begin to swell.

_“Keith, are you close?”_

“So close, Shiro!” he panted, his body feeling hot and his suit clinging tighter to him from the sweat.

“Keith! Are you there?”

The blade’s eyes snapped open. That wasn’t his imagination – that was actually his boyfriend’s voice. He jolted forward and pushed the button on the control panel.

“I’m here, Shiro. What is it?”

“Nothing much. Why do you sound so out of breath? Is everything ok?”

Keith felt his cheeks heat up.

“Keith?”

“I’m fine, Shiro,” he assured. “It’s just… my rut started early…”

“Are you touching yourself right now?”

The young paladin could almost hear the smirk in his tone. It made his cheeks turn even redder and he was glad his boyfriend couldn’t see them.

A moment went by in silence before Shiro realised he wasn’t going to get an answer.

“What if I told you I was naked right now~?”

Keith felt his dick throb in his grasp, instantly reminding him how painfully hard he was.

“A-are you?” Keith swallowed thickly. He’d never had phone sex before but from the sounds of things, he was about to.

“What would you do to me if you were here~?”

“I.. I would… um…”

Shiro’s voice dropped to an even more seductive tone. “What would you do to me, _Alpha?_ ”

Keith couldn’t help the moan that escaped him at that. Especially in the midst of his rut, that word was like an aphrodisiac.

“Shiro! I want to fuck you!” he blurted out.

Shiro just chuckled.

“You sound so eager~ I bet once you get home, you’re not gonna be able to wait~”

Keith whimpered, starting to stroke his cock again.  “I can’t wait, baby. I need you.”

“Then I better get ready for you~”

He heard Shiro shuffling around on the bed, the sound of a nearby drawer opening and closing, and then a lube bottle pop open.

“You… you better use a lot, baby.” As aroused as Keith was, he still felt a little awkward about doing this – but that was slowly dissipating as Shiro’s sultry-but-encouraging tone coaxed him out of his shell, just as it had done the first time they’d had sex.

“Why’s that, Alpha? You gonna be rough with me~?” Shiro teased, followed by a shaky gasp.

Keith leaned closer the control panel, straining to hear want was going on at the other end and wishing he was able to see it.

“Baby~,” Shiro purred. “It feels so good having my fingers inside me~”

Keith gasped – hearing Shiro be so lewd and direct was making him unbelievably aroused. His whole body felt hot, like it was on fire.

_Wait!_

“Did you say ‘fingers’? Plural?”

Shiro laughed. “You’re not the only one who’s impatient, baby~ You’ve been gone so long~”

Keith heard a soft moan that went straight to his cock and he pumped his hand faster.

“I need more~ I need _you, Alpha_ ~”

There was more shuffling as Shiro probably adjusted himself on the bed. When it quietened down, the other paladin could hear the lewd squelch of his mate’s fingers being thrust in and out of his obviously dripping hole. His pace was fast and Keith matched it, ready to cum the moment he’d hear his boyfriend climax.

“Alpha, I’m close,” Shiro cried. “Please! Give me your knot!”

“Shiro~ Sh-”

Keith’s heart leapt out of his chest as the princess suddenly appeared on the screen.

“ALLURA!?”

“Keith? Is everything alright?” she asked in concern, sensing the panic in his voice.

The red paladin rubbed his hands over his face and breathed deeply, trying to seem like he wasn’t seconds away from cumming just a few moments ago. He thanked whatever deity existed that she couldn’t see his lower half right now.

“I’m fine, Allura,” he lied. “You just startled me.”

The princess quirked an eyebrow.

“Why is your face so red?”

Keith didn’t want to answer that. He clenched his teeth and dug his claws into the edge of his seat, trying to maintain some sense of calmness even though inside he was bursting with rage and sexual desire.

The surge of testosterone from being so close to release and then having it ripped away at the last second had propelled him to the peak of his rut, where all he could think was ‘fuck or fight’.

“I got a sunburn, ok?” he snarled. “Now what do you want?”

Allura flinched a little at his sharp tone but quickly recomposed herself.

“The sensors picked up an unknown ship in our vicinity. I was simply ensuring it was you and not a threat,” she stated, and Keith couldn’t help but feel bad for snapping at her but his apology would have to wait because just as she’d finished her sentence, the princess had vanished.

 

……

 

The moment Keith had touched down in the hanger, the princess had been forgotten. The only thing on his mind was Shiro and how soon he’d get to be inside him.

He swiftly tucked his still-hard cock back into his suit and made a beeline for Shiro’s room, his strides quickening with every step until it was almost a run. Although he was sure his erection was evident, he didn’t care. It was twitching in anticipation – knowing that in just a few moments, he’d finally be inside his mate.

The door to Shiro’s room whooshed open and he rushed inside, testosterone surging in his veins, and ready to pounce on his pseudo-omega.

But the bed was empty.

He snarled in anger but it ended more like a pitiful cry. He was so sexually frustrated that he couldn’t wait any longer. He was already at breaking point.

With a sob, he retracted the claws he hadn’t even realised he’d extended and he sprinted down the wide hallway towards his last hope, praying that his own bedroom wouldn’t hold the same empty disappointment as this one.

The metallic pillars passed by him in a blur, the hollow thump of his boots smacking the floor echoing in his ears as he rounded the final corner. His heart was pounding in his chest as he burst through the door and, there on the bed, lay his mate; sprawled out on the rumpled sheets and looking up at him with lust-filled eyes.

Keith’s gaze wandered up Shiro’s toned calves and thighs, currently clad in sheer black stockings with intricate lace around the hems. He fixated on them a little too long before a slight glint caught his eye and his gaze shifted to the man’s ass.

With Shiro’s legs spread so wide, his full, round cheeks were completely on show; separated by the narrow string of an enticing black thong which barely covered anything – Keith could still see the pucker around his mate’s hole.

He swallowed around the lump in his throat. That hole was red and puffy from the thorough fingering it experienced during their last communication; and it was glistening from the excessive amount of lube that was now smeared across the innermost parts of his cheeks and dribbling down the crease and onto the sheet below.

Keith licked his lips, feeling himself start to salivate.

“Alpha~” Shiro pleaded, pulling his mate’s attention away from his abused hole.

He held Keith’s hungry stare, breath catching in his throat and spine tingling in excitement as he felt his alpha ready to pounce.

The boy was on him in an instant, clawed hands pinning his wrists to the bed as he nuzzled his face against Shiro’s neck; inhaling deeply and letting the familiar scent assure him this was real – his omega was here and he didn’t have to wait any longer.

His lips parted and he grazed his teeth over the sensitive skin of his lover’s neck, drawing a gasp out of him at the sensation, which morphed into a whimper as his alpha bit down; claiming him with a fresh mark.

Keith moaned low in his throat at the sound of his omega’s needy whine and started to grind his hips against his mate’s barely concealed cock.

He felt Shiro’s hands on the back of his suit, shaky from arousal but managing to work the zipper down. As the metal fingertips brushed the small of Keith’s back, he squirmed free of the other’s hold.

He was impatient to feel his omega’s bare skin against his own, and Shiro was just taking too long to undress him. Taking control, he worked the tight fabric down his body almost impossibly fast and tossed it aside; sighing appreciatively as he settled his chest against his mate’s and unclothed crotch between his parted thighs.

He leaned in close to Shiro’s ear, voice barely more than a whisper.

“I can’t wait anymore, omega. I need to take you.”

Shiro let out a desperate, throaty whine and Keith pressed a kiss to his neck, feeling its vibrations against his lips before nipping the skin with his teeth and making the man throw his head back against the pillow.

The alpha’s mouth explored the newly exposed skin, peppering it with small kisses and nips as his fingers traced down Shiro’s sides, the light brush of his claws making a pleasant shiver prickle up the man’s spine.

Those claws hooked around the thin sides of Shiro’s thong, tugging on it sharply and ripping it open with ease.

He didn’t protest. No sooner was the soft fabric gone than he felt his lover’s cock press against his needy hole, the tip hot against his rim and already dripping with pre-cum.

The younger paladin pushed inside without hesitation; letting out a long sigh of relief at finally being inside his omega, and feeling those warm, tight walls ripple around him as they adjusted to his size.

Shiro clung tight to his alpha’s shoulders, grounding himself as he felt his thick cock push all the way inside, making him feel so deliciously full in a way his fingers simply couldn’t. The threat of tears prickled in his eyes at the feeling of being stretched so wide and his hands cupped Keith’s face, pulling the man closer and capturing his lips.

Keith leaned into the kiss, tongue meeting with Shiro’s as he started to rock his hips, his moans becoming muffled against Shiro’s lips as he picked up the pace. He felt like he’d waited so long for this already and he was far too needy to take it slow.

“I’m yours, Alpha,” Shiro panted, letting his head fall to the side and granting his lover easier access to his neck.

Keith traced the exposed skin with his tongue, the gentle touch catching Shiro off-guard and he responded by wrapping his trembling legs around his alpha’s waist, using it as leverage to pull the man deeper.

Keith’s cock struck his lover’s prostate dead on and Shiro cried out in pleasure, his fingers digging into the broad shoulders above where his flushed face was currently buried. The alpha bit down into the soft flesh of his neck again, encouraging more beautiful moans and whimpers from the man beneath him.

He followed the pronounced ridge of Shiro’s collarbone, decorating it with little nips of his teeth and admiring the small purple marks which blossomed in his wake. He’d been gone so long that even the largest of last time’s hickeys had faded to nothing but he was more than making up for it now, possessively marking the man as his even though no other alpha was around to threaten his claim.

“Deeper, Alpha~” Shiro begged, and Keith quietened him with a kiss.

“I’ve got you, baby~”

He ran his hands up the underside of his lover’s thighs, claws catching on the delicate material and tearing it apart without thought; the gentle drag of those sharp nails against Shiro’s skin lighting his nerves on fire and his hips bucked upwards instinctively.

The alpha gripped those muscled legs firmly, pushing them up until his knees were pinned against his chest; the body beneath him quivering as it became overwhelmed by Keith’s rut-induced dominance.

The younger man dug his fingers harder into Shiro’s hips, thrusting his own against him with even more force, and hearing the sharp slap as they smacked against the underside of his thighs.

Shiro was panting heavily, the enclosed space between them hot and humid and his mind empty of anything but the feeling of his alpha’s cock splitting him open, over and over.

The heat was also building in Keith’s core, his knot starting to swell in preparation for his release.

Shiro could feel the growing flare pushing hard against his rim on every thrust, eagerly anticipating the moment Keith would force it inside him, stretching him wider than no human cock ever could.

He held tight to Keith’s shoulders, tears forming in the corners of his eyes from the fast pace and hard, desperate thrusts; his cries growing louder and the constant abuse on his prostate pushing him right to the edge.

“Knot me, Alpha! Please!” he begged, struggling to keep himself from cumming; and hoping Keith was as close as he was.

At that pitiful plea, Keith forced his rapidly expanding knot past Shiro’s rim, feeling it flare to full size the second it was inside. With that, Shiro was cumming, crying out in ecstasy as the tears slipped down his cheeks and his walls clenched hard around the welcome intrusion, locking it firmly inside.

Keith let out a low, rumbling growl as he felt those muscles tighten around his length, coaxing him to empty his thick, heavy load into his lover’s warm, willing hole; the copious amount of scorching seed trapped inside by his swollen knot.

At last, he sighed in contentment, finally feeling relieved from his unexpected rut – at least for the time being.

The surging hormones abating for now, Keith cupped his boyfriend’s face, gently wiping the tears away with his thumbs and placing a kiss to each cheek.

“Are you ok, baby?” he asked, peering into the glazed over eyes beneath him.

Shiro smiled up at him, giving him a firm nod. “I’m fine.”

He pressed a kiss to Keith’s lips for emphasis and the boy settled down against his chest, curling up as best he could with his knot still firmly locked inside his lover; and letting his finger gently trace the scattering of purple hickeys before him.

“Thank you, Shiro,” he said softly. “- for helping me through these every month.”

The man’s strong arms closed around him, holding him tight to his chest.

“I love you, Keith.” He planted a kiss on top of his head. “And I’d do anything to keep my alpha happy.”

The younger’s ears pricked up at that word, his spent dick twitching slightly in interest. He let out an amused huff.

“If you keep calling me that,” he warned, his tone light and teasing, “then you’re gonna be in for a rough couple of days, baby~”

Shiro laughed in response.

“I’m up for it, _Alpha_ ~ but there won’t be any more lingerie this time. I only bought the one and you completely destroyed it!”


End file.
